


In Their Footsteps

by Bounemr



Series: Showcase: Pokemon AU [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alya is basically a kingpin, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Largely OC Cast, OC POV, Original Character-centric, Pokemon AU, Relationship(s), Side Story, cleaning up loose ends, continues from Spotlight chapter 3, varied pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounemr/pseuds/Bounemr
Summary: This is a side story following the three OCs sent by Alya to investigate some loose ends after the end of "Model Behavior". It begins immediately following "Spotlight" chapter 3, and takes us back through West Kalos to learn more about how Lailah and Gabriel managed to pull off the Lumiose attacks, what happened to Nathalie Sancoeur, the development of the Hideaway with its new director, and even more about mega evolution and Adrien and Marinette's mysterious stones' origins.Along the way, Sebastian decides to declare his love, Camille wants an old friend back, and Margot needs to ensure that the ones responsible for the attacks are really all locked away.





	In Their Footsteps

“I don’t like this.” Camille said firmly once she was sure Alya was out of earshot. “Not one bit.”

Sebastian’s firm hand on her shoulder threatened to push her over. “Oh, what’s the problem? It’s going to be fun! We’ll be like, secret agents!” Camille rubbed her shoulder and muttered about him being stronger than he looks. “We can even use codenames! I’ll be… uh… Oh, I know! I’m Raptor.”

Margot chuckled quietly. “I thought you were Rat.”

“Try Roach.” Camille said, eyeing him meaningfully.

“Y’all are just mean.”

“But Camille,” Margot said evenly, “think about this for a moment. Alya wouldn’t send us anywhere too dangerous. She’s obviously way too careful to send near strangers into real danger.”

“We’re just pawns.”

“Useful pawns.” Margot corrected. “Ones that she wouldn’t give up if it can be avoided.”

Camille scoffed and looked between her two friends. “And you’re okay with that?”

Margot shrugged casually and smiled. “I am. As I said, I’m going to learn a lot, and having Alya on my side is only a good thing.”

Camille shared a look with Sebastian. He held his hands up placatingly. “To be honest, I’m not a hundred percent sure what’s going on here, but the Ladyblogger asked us for help, and I want to go on an adventure anyway. If I can help her and get an excuse to do that, why not?”

Camille grunted. “I get that. I feel the same way. But there’s something sketchy about her. I don’t like it.”

Sebastian tapped his foot for a moment, and looked like he wanted to say something, but it was Margot who said, “Does this have to do with what she told you in private?”

A chill ran down her spine, and she shut down that thought immediately. “Of course not. That has nothing to do with this.”

“Camille…” Sebastian said.

“I told you we’re not talking about that.”

She gritted her teeth. It had been a thrilling time of her life, true. Back when she was younger and confident that no one would ever catch her. Sixteen, finally an adult, with wide eyes and far-reaching dreams and who could blame her if one of those dreams was of love? And he was always there for her. He always had her back. _Cyllage City. Last I heard, Mom’s there._ She wanted to do something with that knowledge but didn’t know what. All she knew for certain was that it sunk in her chest in a way it hadn’t since she’d turned seventeen. _I wonder if Alya knows Mom’s in Cyllage. From how she talked about Sebastian’s family, probably. And she knows what I did, so she probably knows he’s there, too._

She looked to her friends and wondered, sincerely for the first time, if she could trust them with everything. _Alya’s already explicitly supported poképhilia, and she’s already promised not to tell on me. Maybe I should talk to her about it. Ask her what to do._ Camille didn’t like the thought. She really didn’t trust Alya. But that was the only option if she wanted advice without revealing her past to anyone.

“Camille?” She felt Sebastian’s hand on her shoulder and shrugged it gently off. “You alright? It’s cool if you don’t want to go.”

“No, I’m fine. And if you two are going, so am I.” She looked him in his eyes. “Even if I don’t trust her, I’m not leaving you two to do this on your own.”

He grinned impishly. “Aw, you love me.”

She shoved him roughly and laughed. “You wish. I just need to come along to make sure you don’t do anything stupid.”

“Please, like you’re going to stop me.”

Margot laughed. “He’s right, you know. That’s my job.”

“Oh, shush.” Camille chuckled. “Well, if we’re going, we need to figure out how we’re doing this.”

“Leaving is the easy part. We’re all already licensed and can go anytime. It’s just a matter of informing our landlords and roommates.” Margot said.

“And packing.” Sebastian added. “And I’ll call my parents and let them know we’re heading to Cyllage. They might even let us stay at their place.”

Margot nodded slowly. “You should, in any case. If you can. You’ll learn more about infinity energy if you’re closer.”

“Right.”

Camille crossed her arms and sighed. “Take tomorrow to settle affairs and set out the next day? I shouldn’t take any longer than a day to prepare, at least.”

“That works fine.” Margot said.

“Same here.” Sebastian added.

“Right.” Camille said. “Alya didn’t really give us a time scale, did she? Though I guess none of it sounded particularly time sensitive.”

“No, it didn’t.” Margot said. “But it’s late. Let’s go home and talk again in the morning. We can figure out exactly what we’re doing then, and maybe get Alya’s input, too.”

“Sounds good to me.” Sebastian said. “And hey, give me your number. It’ll be more convenient to text than to go on chatrooms.”

Once Margot had typed her phone number into Sebastian’s phone, he started a group chat with the three of them. Then they all said their goodbyes and split up, anticipating the adventure that awaited them.

But Camille had more to think about than just her mission. _Infernape._ He was her first pokémon, and practically grew up with her. But she hadn’t seen him in over two years, since they were separated. And he was, most likely, in Cyllage City. Alya may be able to tell her for sure. And she was going to Cyllage City in just a matter of time. And she wasn’t a kid anymore.

More than a few times throughout the night, Camille had drafted a text to Alya. Asking if Infernape was in Cyllage City, if her mother was in Cyllage City, if she should try to get him back. But it was already past midnight, and any sane person would be asleep.

But despite how she tried, she tossed and turned, and her mind wandered back to him. It had been so _easy_ to get a crush on him, back then. Almost embarrassingly so. But he was her best friend and her stalwart companion. She trusted him absolutely with everything. And when she’d started getting notions of romance, it just seemed natural that the one who had always been by her side would be the one she’d always be with. And she still loved him. Not romantically, anymore, not after two years apart, but she still loved him. It still ached, wondering how he was, and if he still thought about her.

Truthfully, until that night, Camille had been thinking of Infernape less and less. She’d changed so much in two years. She was on her own now, working part-time jobs for the most part, but she was looking for a real career. She was self-sustaining and didn’t rely on her mother for anything. In fact, nearly since she turned seventeen, she’d never even spoken to her mother. She was separated enough now to know what she had done was stupid, and to begin forgetting about everything. Not forgive, not yet, but she had begun to forget.

Until Alya brought it all right back with just one message. _“I know about you and Infernape.”_

_Damn it._

Camille’s mother had been careful to cover it all up. She couldn’t have her aberrant daughter ruin her reputation, after all. Not that there was much to cover up in the first place. Camille was well aware of how people viewed relationships like she had with Infernape. Everything was already behind closed doors. Didn’t stop her mother from kicking her out, though. And keeping Infernape. That was the ultimate revenge of hers, to get back at Camille for endangering her reputation.

Of course, she’d realized her mistake not too long after and begged Camille to come home. The private relationship was easy to hide. Familial estrangement wasn’t. She even tried to bribe her with Infernape. And oh, had Camille been tempted. To have Infernape with her again. After those initial days of separation, she would have given almost anything for her best friend to be with her again.

In the end, it had been him who told her to get out. She listened to him and still regretted that decision. Not for leaving home and her mother, but for leaving him there. But there was no way she could have left and taken him with her. Her mother wasn’t that stupid.

Camille would be lying if she said she just turned her back on the whole affair, though. Again, she never forgave. And she’d be lying if she said her dark grunge style clothes weren’t just one way to get back at her mother. Not that she didn’t like her style, of course. In truth, it only started as a way to make her mother feel ashamed. _So stupid that I thought a clothing style was something to be ashamed of. Probably worse that she probably_ was _embarrassed._ She’d made it her own, over time, and now it was just part of her.

_We fought over the stupidest things._

The more she thought about it, the more tempting visiting her mother was. She was still her mother, after all. Camille did want to see how she was doing. She just… couldn’t stand fighting like that again. And if she still looked at Camille that way, like she was a disappointment – no, something worse, a black spot on her family name – then Camille wasn’t sure how she would handle it. Would she hold her own and show how much she’d grown, or would she be sixteen again and just repeat history?

She liked to think it would be the former, but she couldn’t completely convince herself.

It was a long time before she fell asleep.

When she woke up, she resolved to figure out what she’d do in Cyllage City. She prepared for her day as usual, and started packing, all the while thinking of what to say and who to say it to.

She’d already handled things with her landlord when she decided to text Alya about her conundrum.

CL: Alya, may I speak with you?  
AC: ofc how can I help  
CL: I need your advice with something. Though I’m pretty sure you already know what it is.  
AC: I can guess  
CL: How much do you know about Infernape?  
AC: I know about your relationship with him two years ago, and that hes in your mothers custody. and I know that thats why you left.  
CL: How do you know all this?  
AC: insider sources admittedly it was very hard to get any reliable information on why you moved out  
AC: but your estrangement is common knowledge  
CL: I suppose that’s true.  
AC: so whatcha need from me  
CL: I just wanted to ask a few things.  
AC: shoot  
CL: Are Infernape and my mother still in Cyllage City?  
AC: yeah  
CL: Do you think I should try to get him back?  
AC: do u want to get him back  
AC: listen I cant tell you what to do but I did very specifically leave this opportunity open for you  
AC: if you want it  
AC: and if you two decide to be together, theres always the hideaway  
CL: What does the Hideaway have to do with it?  
AC: its more than just sex though youll see a lot trust me  
AC: its part of a community you could show pda and stuff there and itd be cool  
AC: just a place you dont have to be afraid  
CL: That’s why you chose me.  
AC: thats the point of the hideaway idk if youll need it but its there for you if you do  
AC: I was already planning it all when I learned about you but once I did I thought I should let you know  
CL: Thanks. That’s thoughtful. Even if I don’t need it.  
AC: its part of what I do  
CL: So, you think I should get him back.  
AC: I think its bs how your mom treated you two but I cant say whether you should get him back  
AC: thats entirely your decision  
AC: and his  
CL: Okay. Well, thanks. I think you’ve helped me decide anyway.  
CL: How is my mom doing these days, anyway?  
AC: Im not really the best person to tell you that. chloe would be able to tell you more  
CL: Chloe?  
AC: you know her, I think. chloé bourgeois. she runs those circles  
CL: Of course. Queen Bitch.  
AC: lol yeah thats her  
CL: I guess that makes sense. I haven’t spoken to her in years, though.  
AC: I know. shes better than you remember her. ill tell her to expect your text. u have her number?  
CL: No.

Camille grimaced when she saw the phone number Alya had sent her. She had only bad memories of Chloé Bourgeois. Camille was a year her elder and still Chloé had been just awful to her and everyone else at any affair. It was especially annoying because they only met at formal occasions, so Camille had to be on her best behavior. The same, apparently, didn’t apply to Chloé.

It was like she was a child again. The same feeling she expected to have when she faced her mother, not a girl a year younger than her. But trying to text her only brought memories of galas and ceremonies and, worst of all, the Christmas party.

_It had to be Chloé._

CL: Chloé? It’s Camille Lebeau. Alya gave me your number.  
CB: I know. You were asking about your mother.  
CL: Do you know anything about what she’s up to?  
CB: Only a little. She’s not really worth the name Lebeau. Ever since you left she’s just been trying to hold on to anything resembling dignity. It’s a train wreck.  
CB: Why are you asking about her? You left years ago. And Alya’s being cryptic again.  
CL: She does that a lot, does she?  
CB: All the time. It’s so annoying.  
CL: Well, I’m asking because I’ll be visiting Cyllage City soon and was thinking about seeing her.  
CB: Oh. Yikes.  
CL: Sorry?  
CB: No offence, but your mother is a desperate husk of a person who will almost definitely try to leech any vestiges of humanity from you if she sees you.  
CL: …Yeah that sounds right.  
CB: Why on earth would you want to see her?  
CL: She has something of mine. I couldn’t take it when I left back then. I’m hoping to get it back.  
CB: Ah. I respect that. For a moment I thought you actually wanted to mend things with her. I would have lost what respect I have for you.  
CL: You have respect for me?  
CB: I know I was an asshole to you, but walking out on your mother? That was perfection. How could I not respect that?  
CL: You didn’t even know the story.  
CB: Don’t need to. Your mother is an unpleasant person. I was never in any real position to put her in her place, but you did. That’s more than enough for me.  
CL: You’re an unpleasant person.  
CB: I never said I wasn’t.  
CL: Who’s going to put you in your place, then?  
CB: Probably Alya.  
CL: Lol yeah that checks.  
CB: Anyway, you leaving left a big stain on your mother’s name. No one knows the real story, but that only means everyone has speculations.  
CL: I was seventeen when I left, though. Did everyone really see it as that big of a deal?  
CB: It’s not so much that you moved out as that you completely abandoned the path your mother set you on. You started hanging out with plebians and dressed like… well, that.   
CB: And your mother kept making up the stupidest excuses for your behavior, even though no one asked. It was obvious you didn’t part on good terms.  
CL: Oh. I didn’t realize it would hurt her that much.  
CB: Don’t feel bad, she deserves it. She just fell in the hole she dug herself.  
CL: So what’s she doing now?  
CB: She’s a small time fashion designer. Honestly, Marinette is bigger than her, and she hasn’t even had a major fashion show yet.  
CL: A fashion designer?  
CB: When she realized no one would work with her as an actress, she started trying to pretend she’s in the fashion industry instead.  
CL: No one would work with her? Because of me?  
CB: Not really. It’s because of how she acted. She was never nice to be around, but after you left she kind of went back and forth between unbearably annoying and cruel enough to make my mother proud.  
CB: No other actors wanted to work with her, and eventually no directors either. I heard she still complains about how “unfairly” she’s been treated.  
CL: Do you have anything she’s made?  
CB: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha  
CB: No.  
CB: I can send you pictures of one of her shows, though. Actually, I might send this to Marinette, too. As an example of what not to do.  
CB: Oh, wait, I don’t need to. Because Marinette’s actually good enough to get into Lumiose Fashion Week.  
CL: What kind of stuff does she make?  
CB: Garbage. But if you ask her, eveningwear.   
CL: And how’s the social circle? You still see her?  
CB: Sometimes. Invitations to Mme. Lebeau are mostly just formality at this point. If it’s possible to do so without offending, no one invites her anywhere.  
CL: But she does still go to your galas and stuff.  
CB: Unfortunately. Do you want an invitation to the next one? I can arrange it. You would need a proper dress, though. Not those rags.  
CL: Honestly I’m more concerned about how you know how I dress.  
CB: Alya.  
CL: Ofc.  
CB: For the record, I do apologize for how I treated you before. It would be nice to have someone else my age at these galas. And despite your mother, people still respect the name Lebeau. They’d be thrilled to see you.  
CB: Well, thrilled to see you in better clothes.  
CL: I like my clothes.  
CB: They’re certainly… rugged.  
CL: Well, thanks for the info, Chloé. You do seem a lot nicer than you used to be, so, for the record, I forgive you.  
CB: Thanks. Was that all you needed?  
CL: For now. I just wanted an idea of where Mom’s at so that I’m not surprised when I see her.  
CB: Smart move. I’ll let you know if I think of anything that might be important.  
CL: I’d appreciate that. Later, Chloé.  
CB: Later.

_She’s grown up a lot, hasn’t she? Still the same sharp tongue, but… it doesn’t seem so malicious anymore. Or maybe I’m the one who grew up, and this was just how she talked to people._

_Well, probably both. She would never have apologized back then._

Camille put her phone away as she tried to navigate all her thoughts. After the first couple months, she had stopped keeping track of her mother and only really heard bits and pieces through the grapevine. So, most of that was news to her. _I didn’t even know she stopped acting._ That bit, more than anything, actually made her feel a little guilty.

_She loved acting._ Chloé said it wasn’t her fault, and Camille knew that was true, but still… she would never have become so nasty if Camille had stayed. Or, at least, Camille hoped so.

She looked again at the pictures Chloé had sent of the fashion show. The closest thing to a designer or tailor Camille got was taking scissors to her clothes, so she didn’t exactly have the best working knowledge of fashion, but she did spot some pretty obvious fit issues, and a few of the dresses were just plain unflattering on their models. To her untrained eye, it was by no means terrible, at least not as bad as Chloé would make it out to be, but it wasn’t up to true professional standards either.

_Don’t pity her, Cam. You cut her out for a reason._ It was easier to say than feel, but Camille kept the mantra going as she went about her day and prepared to set out on her adventure.

By the time she was meeting with Sebastian and Margot at the gate to leave the city, she was once more firm in her resolve. Her mother would get no pity from her. She wouldn’t be shaken. She was going in to get Infernape, and she’d get him one way or another. Her mother was irrelevant.

Of course, that left the problem of when exactly she would do that. Unless she wanted to sneak away for Arceus only knows how long, she’d have to tell Sebastian and Margot what she was doing. And while the bare minimum may work for Sebastian, Margot would definitely see through her and question her.

_“Why do you want to see your mother now? You never showed any inclination of wanting that before.” And that’s not even starting on when I come back with Infernape. It’ll be obvious I got him from there, and they’d never buy that Mom gave him to me, and if I just say I took him they’d also question why. And if I tell the truth, that Mom refused to let me take him back then and I just want my friend back… well, they’ll question why. Why it was so important for Mom to keep him. Damnit Margot. I have to tell them._

_They seem fine with the idea of going into the Hideaway, though, so maybe it’ll be okay. Yeah. They defended Adrien._

_Of course, Adrien’s boyfriend is half human._

_Ugh, this is the worst._

“Hey, can y’all believe I’ve never been to Parfum Palace?” Sebastian asked loudly. “Like, not once! It’s right there, but I just haven’t!”

Margot chuckled quietly to herself. “Did you want to stop by on our way?”

“Oh, no. We have a mission. I couldn’t possibly get so distracted like that.”

“Our mission isn’t time sensitive, and we’re supposed to be under the guise of just being regular travelers anyway, so it would only add to our disguise if we took some time to be tourists.”

Sebastian seemed downright giddy at that. “If you insist, I _suppose_ we can stop by.”

Camille rolled her eyes. _Idiot. Cute idiot, but still an idiot._

“It really is a remarkable place.” Margot said, leading them towards the entrance of Route 6. “It was built by the king of Kalos about three hundred years ago. Though personally, I’m interested in some statues in the gardens. I saw them on my last visit, but I wasn’t sure if they’re original to the place. If they were commissioned by the king way back then, or even a somewhat more modern king, it would imply a connection I thought didn’t exist.”

Sebastian stared at her. “What exactly are you talking about?”

“In the gardens. There are statues of the legendary dragons of Unova. Reshiram and Zekrom. I had thought Kalos had only really connected with Unova after joining the International League, but if there’s statues of Unova’s legendary dragons in a Kalosian king’s palace, that implies that king had connections to Unova.”

“Uh, we could look it up. I’m sure the answer is somewhere.”

“Oh, I have. The statues are actually not from three hundred years ago. They’re from about a hundred years ago. Still a bit before we had the kind of trade we do now, but a much more expected timeline overall.”

“Well, at least we won’t have to pay for a tour.” Sebastian said with a grin.

“Ha ha.” Margot countered drily. “Pardon me for liking Parfum Palace.”

“Oh, no it’s not a bad thing. You know we love that about you, Margot.”

She smiled and ducked her head. “Yeah.” She mumbled. “Well, I want to take another look at those statues while we’re there. Camille, you’ve been there before?”

Camille had been there before. Many times. The palace was still used occasionally by high society folks who want to be as lavish as possible but can’t really afford to build a gilded palace. She’d been to garden parties, business meetings, even a play date or two in Parfum Palace. “Yeah I’ve been there.”

“Why don’t you take Sebastian and give him the tour? You’d probably be bored sticking by me the entire time. I’ll spend twenty minutes at one statue.” She giggled a little sheepishly and smiled.

“Yeah,” Camille said. “I can do that.”

“Really?” Sebastian grinned even wider and stepped close to Camille. “Aw, how sweet!”

“I know the place better than I care to admit.” Camille said. “At least I can make sure you don’t get lost.”

“Yeah.” He said brightly. “I’ll be fine as long as you’re with me.”

She just gave him an unamused look and continued down Route 6. And for the most part, their journey was quiet. Sebastian talked a lot, but that was nothing new. He also stuck close to Camille’s side, which wasn’t entirely new either, and she was distracted enough to not care too much.

_I have to tell them. They’ll find out when I go find Mom, anyway. Better to hear it from me beforehand instead of being surprised. I guess I’ll tell them while we’re at Parfum Palace. And I should call Mom._

“Cam?” She felt Sebastian’s hand on her shoulder. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” She muttered. “Just thinking.”

“What about?”

“Cyllage City.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Yeah, we’ve got quite a bit to do there, don’t we?”

“Yeah.” She agreed. “Quite a bit.”

Margot smiled at her. “It’s nothing we can’t handle. The most difficult part will be finding Nathalie, since we don’t know her.”

“It’s her and Devon Corporation, right?”

“Yeah.” Sebastian said. “But I’ve got the Devon angle. Which reminds me. I still need to call Dad and let him know we’re coming.”

Margot quirked her eyebrows. “You didn’t call him yesterday?”

“I forgot!” He whined. “Sorry, I was excited.”

“Well, call him! There’s a way to go before we get to Parfum Palace. You have time.”

And he did have time. He peeled away from Camille long enough to call his father and inform him of their journey and came back grinning wider than ever and saying how they could all stay at his parents’ place while they were in the city.

“That’s great.” Camille said. _I wonder if Dad is in Cyllage, too. Mom’s there, so probably not, but… It’d be interesting to see him._ Her phone chimed, and she checked it. _Chloé?_

“Who’s that?” Sebastian asked, leaning over her.

“An old friend.” She answered smoothly. Ensuring he couldn’t see the screen, she read the text. _“Remember Travis Baker? Creep twice our age always hitting on us at parties. Just found out he’s back in Shalour for a while. Keep an eye out for him when you go to the Hideaway. He’s a frequent flier.”_

_Oh, no. Travis?_ It took all of Camille’s willpower not to outwardly grimace. _Shit. I hoped when I left high society I’d finally be rid of that guy. If he’s in the Hideaway, I’m not sure I’m going to have good things to report to Alya._

_Though… yeah, thinking about it, he is the type to spend his father’s fortune at a brothel. The pokémon bit is new, though._

_It has been a few years. I should give him the benefit of the doubt. But if we run into him and he’s like he always was, I’m telling Alya. Hopefully she can let the director know and they can do something about him. I got the impression from Alya that the Hideaway is better than him._

She shook her head. _Whatever, that’s not for a while. First thing’s first, I need to talk to Mom and get Infernape back._

She sent a quick text back, to thank Chloé for letting her know, and sighed. “Margot.”

“Yeah?”

“Fair warning, there’s a guy who goes to the Hideaway apparently. He’s in town at the moment, so there’s a chance we’ll run into him when we get there.”

“Oh?” Her sharp eyes betrayed the working of her mind.

Camille clenched her jaw. “I knew him for a long time. He’s a huge creep.”

“How so?”

“I was like nine, and he was over sixteen and he just would not stop trying to flirt with me.”

Margot shivered, as did Sebastian. “Ew.” Sebastian said.

“Yeah. He never really gave up. I dealt with him pretty much my entire childhood. Most girls in our circle did.”

Margot nodded. “I see. And he’ll be at the Hideaway?”

“That’s what I hear. Don’t know if we’ll run into him, but I thought you should be warned. He might recognize me. And he might try to get in our pants.”

Margot looked a little green at the thought. “Oh. Thanks for warning me.”

“No problem.”

“So, your old friend let you know that?”

“Mhmm.” She hummed an affirmative. “Actually, it’s Chloé Bourgeois. So, she knows what we’re doing. At least, that we’re going to the Hideaway.”

“Oh.” Margot said. “So you were being generous when you called her your old friend.”

Camille laughed. “Yeah. She does seem pretty alright now, though. Been texting her since Alya put us back in contact.”

“Wait.” Sebastian said. “Childhood bully Chloé?”

“Yep.” He seemed uncomfortable by that revelation but kept quiet. “She apologized, though.” Camille continued. “That’s why we’re talking now. Alya gave her my number so she could apologize.”

A brazen lie, but one easy to pull off. Margot nodded, apparently thinking that reason made sense, and Sebastian relaxed. “Oh.” He said. “Well, good.”

Though she’d defused the situation, Sebastian still lost just a bit of his cheer as they made their way to Parfum Palace. Once they arrived and started exploring the place, though, all of that gloom had gone out the excessively expensive window.

He was beaming and excitedly pointing at all the gold-plated everything and he kept awkwardly brushing his hand against hers, which made her just a little bit on edge. More than it normally would. It was Sebastian, after all. He was a good friend, and all the touching was probably accidental anyway. But she had been thinking about Infernape and being caught with him, and about Travis and how he tormented her, and she wasn’t really feeling up to that much touching.

She would pull away whenever he touched her. Gently, to make sure he knew he was okay. Because he _was_ okay. Normally, she’d be grabbing his arm and leaning on his shoulder too. _Just not right now._ But she still spoke with a bright voice and still listened to what he was saying and she still had fun.

“What’s that room?” He asked, pointing to another room off the hallway they were in.

“Master bedroom. King slept there. Come on, let’s go in.”

Sebastian looked around at the ornate room in wonder. His eyes sparkled in it all. “This is amazing. Did you ever sleep in here?”

“Took a nap in the bed once. Got scolded for it, but I was young, so…” She shrugged.

“Ha. You know, sometimes I forget that you’re all high society and stuff.”

“Probably because I’m not anymore. I haven’t been in that circle since I moved out.” She led him towards the Hall of Mirrors and the balcony.

“Maybe. But you’re still a princess.”

She arched an eyebrow at him and pointedly looked to her clothes. Leather jacket, fraying flannel skirt, a distressed rock band t-shirt. “Sure.” She said.

On the balcony, they looked over the massive garden and tried to spot Margot. They did find the statues their friend had mentioned, but they were so far away that there was no way they’d identify anyone at their bases. “Hey, uh, Camille?” Sebastian’s voice was quieter than it had been. She turned to check on him. He was looking away from her, but not out to the garden. His eyes were fixed on the marble beneath their feet. “Thanks for showing me around.”

“No problem.”

“I’m having a lot of fun.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Yeah. Me too. This place is a lot more fun when you have a friend with you.”

Sebastian chuckled, grinning stupidly in that cute way he did. But it wasn’t so cute this time because he seemed nervous about it. Camille frowned. He ran his thumb along the knuckles of his other hand. “Good! Can, uh, can I ask you something?”

She sighed. _I need to let them know what I’m going to do in Cyllage. And he’s leading up to… uh, maybe learning about Infernape will scare him off and I won’t have to reject him. Yeah. That’ll… go well…_ “Sure.” She said. “But I’ve got something I need to talk to you about, too.”

“Really?” He blinked in surprise. “What is it?” She couldn’t help but grimace. _This is cruel. But I really don’t want to have that conversation with him._ He was wide-eyed and curious and Camille had to watch the garden instead of him. “You can tell me. We’re partners, right? You and me! And Margot.”

It was painful how he tacked Margot on the end. Camille sighed again. “Okay. Well, the truth is, there’s something I need to do in Cyllage City, too. So, when we get there I’m going to strike out on my own for a little bit.”

“Huh? What? Why? What are you doing?”

“My mom is in Cyllage. I’m going to go see her.”

Sebastian furrowed his brow. “Your mom? I thought you hated her. She kicked you out!”

_Now or never._ Camille took a deep breath. “I’m not going there for her.”

“I’m confused.” He said, shaking his head. “What exactly is going on?”

“Well,” She said slowly, “I never told you why she kicked me out.”

“I thought it was because you were always misbehaving.”

She snickered despite herself. “That’s true, but not exactly. There was one thing in particular she threw me out for.”

He leaned in closer, feeling as she did that they were sharing a secret that shouldn’t be overheard by other guests. Their shoulders were touching when he asked, “What was it?”

“I…” She hesitated. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“Cross my heart. You can trust me.”

She worried her lip for a moment, and finally grabbed him to whisper in his ear. “I was dating my Infernape.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Shush!”

He backed away for one terrifying moment, and then moved closer to talk quietly with her again. “You… with…”

She nodded. “Mom caught us together and kicked me out.”

She could tell he was thinking hard. The wheels in his head were turning like never before as he tried to connect all the dots. “And… what happened to him?”

“Mom has him.”

“So…” Sebastian deflated. “You’re ditching us in Cyllage to go find your ex.”

Camille had to take a deep, calming breath at that summary of events, even if it was essentially true. “It’s a bit more complicated than that.”

“Is it?” Sebastian’s voice sounded pathetically desperate. “Why do you need to find him, anyway? It’s been, what two years? Aren’t you over him?”

“That’s not the point.” Camille groaned. “I just… left him with her. I turned my back and walked out. I should never have left him behind.”

“You don’t need him.”

“You don’t understand! That… That day. That moment. That’s my biggest regret. My mom isn’t doing well. She’s not a nice person. And I just left him there with her. I should have…”

“What, stayed? With your mom?”

“With him! Should have stayed with him or else taken him with me.”

“It’s been a long time. I don’t get how you’re not over him.”

“Will you stop making this about that?!” Camille growled darkly. “This has nothing to do with the fact we dated. This is about _me_. I have to at least talk to him one more time. At least offer him the choice this time. Can’t you understand that?”

Sebastian gripped the wide marble rail of the balcony tightly. “Are you going to get back together?”

“How would I know? I haven’t seen him in over two years.”

He perked up a little. “Oh, really? Because you know we could always ge-”

That was the final straw. She couldn’t have that conversation anymore. She threw her hands up and turned her back on him, yelling an expletive. That was when people really started watching them.

She knew it was her fault. She shouldn’t have told him about Infernape while he was planning to ask her out. But she really didn’t want to listen to him ask her out, and she especially didn’t want to reject him, though that was the only response she had for him. He was her friend and she didn’t want to hurt him, and another time, in another situation there was a chance there, but not while she’s still thinking about Infernape. Not while the chance to rescue him was so close, whether Infernape was the one she was going to end up with or not. She didn’t want to deal with Sebastian’s feelings just then, but sometimes he could be just… such a _boy_. “Cam? Come on!”

“Can’t you take a hint?!” She exclaimed.

He recoiled, and looked away, sniffing pitifully. _Fucking hell._ “I just…” He said. “I thought we had something here.”

“We do.” Her voice softened. She hated that she hurt him, but she didn’t have a choice. She certainly wasn’t going to date him. Not when she had so much else going on. And not knowing about Infernape yet, she couldn’t in good conscience tell him he definitely had a chance if he just waited. “It’s called friendship. But it’s not more than that.”

“Sorry. I’ll just… leave you alone, then.”

“Sebastian.”

He turned and walked away, all hunched over and small and quiet and Camille had to let him go. With a shake of her head, she leaned on the rail and sighed.

“You okay, honey?” A woman asked. Camille smiled at her. The woman was young, but older than her. Maybe a mother, based on the bags she was carrying.

“I’m fine.” Camille told the lady. “I just… this is going to make everything so awkward.”

The lady nodded and smiled sympathetically. “Do you have a ride home?”

Camille shook her head. “I’m a traveler right now, so I don’t need one.”

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to stay with him?”

“It’s not just us two. My friend Margot will make sure I’m okay. Thanks, though.”

Camille smiled when the lady patted her shoulder. “If you’re sure. We’d be happy to give you a ride, though, if you need one.” It was a little tempting. Just hitch a ride back to Lumiose and pretend she never started this adventure. No untimely proposition, no impending lawbreaking, certainly less sketchy investigating. But she’d given her word, and her friends were still on the mission, and she would see it through.

“That’s very kind of you, but I can handle it. Don’t worry.” Camille chuckled. “He’s a bit of a boy, but he’s all talk. I’m not in any danger or anything. It’ll just be awkward for a while.”

The woman seemed less sure, but when a child began tugging on her pants, she didn’t have much of a choice but to let it go. “Okay.” She said. “Be careful now.”

“I will. Thank you, Miss.”

One more meaningful look and Camille was alone again. It had been a while since she felt that alone. About two years, actually.

* * *

 

The walk back down Route 6, through Route 7, and through Connecting Cave was as awkward as Camille had expected. Sebastian was stewing in either disappointment or bitterness and alternated pitiful self-deprecating comments with biting ones aimed at her.

He had told Margot what happened, maybe expecting her support in the situation, but ultimately the girl had Camille’s back. She did her best to cheer up Sebastian but told him in no uncertain terms that he should accept Camille’s decision and let it be and just be friends again.

Though, to be honest Camille wasn’t helping matters. She was _pissed_ at Sebastian. Not for asking her out. That would have been fine. She was angry because he told Margot about Infernape – and badmouthed Infernape.

He was lucky she wasn’t around to hear that.

Margot was the only thing that stopped her from strangling him when she heard what he’d said. If she had heard it from his mouth, Camille wasn’t sure she would have let Margot stop her.

Luckily, Margot was the most level-headed of them and kept the peace. And luckily for Camille, Margot had no problems with her former relationship with her pokémon.

She got very, very lucky with Margot. If it had been someone else with them, someone less tolerant, she could have been in serious trouble. But then, it probably wasn’t luck so much as a careful choice on Alya’s part, given where they were going in Shalour.

As it was, Margot’s calm demeanor and careful watch and quiet support kept Camille in check. Even if she did want to punch Sebastian in the face. _Asshole._

It was a tense day of travel and being stuck together the whole day only seemed to worsen things. Margot was quiet anyway, and Camille and Sebastian didn’t talk to each other, so they just walked in uncomfortable silence most of the way.

The only time that rule broke was in the evening when they made camp and Margot forced them to. “So, we should get into Cyllage City tomorrow.” She said. “We should review what we’re going to do.”

“I’ll call my dad when we get into town.” Sebastian said. “And let him know we’re there. Then I’ll go and look around Devon. I’ll ask about Infinity Energy on the tour. If they get cagey, then I’ll call you guys and we’ll figure out how to snoop.”

“I’m going to visit my mom and get Infernape back.” Camille said, ignoring Sebastian’s glare. “And I’ve been thinking about Nathalie. My mom might know her. I’ll try asking while I’m there. She’s probably not going to be very helpful, but she is the type to follow every development in high society. The Agreste’s assistant might be stretching it, but I wouldn’t be surprised if she knew something.”

“Good.” Margot said. “Meanwhile, I’ll check out Emilie Agreste’s grave. See if there’s any clues there.”

Sebastian’s frown deepened. “What are you expecting to find at the grave?”

Margot shrugged. “Any number of things. Flowers, mementos. Anything like that could lead me to something. Honestly, though, I’m hoping either Camille or Alya will turn up something on where we can find her.”

“I’ll definitely try.” Camille said. “But you might want to ask Alya anyway.”

Margot shook her head. “I’m sure she has an idea. But I want to figure it out. I won’t hesitate if nothing turns up, but I kind of want to show Alya I’m more than capable without relying on her.”

Camille smiled. “You didn’t strike me as competitive.”

A sly grin twisted Margot’s face. “She picked me because I’m smart, after all. I want to make sure she knows just how smart.”

Camille and Sebastian glanced to each other, forgetting until they met the other’s eyes about the conflict between them in favor of mutual affection for Margot. But, of course, the moment they realized what they did they turned up their noses at each other again. Camille heard Margot sigh deeply.

And after their short review over what they’d do, they found their sleeping bags and slept the night away. Things were still tense as they broke camp. Their cold shoulder treatment of each other had worn off over the night in favor of active hostility. Camille was shorter with Sebastian than she needed to be, but he was just as bad to her.

While she was brushing her hair, he made a comment about how she needed to look good for her ex-boyfriend, with undue emphasis on the “ex” part, so she told him she didn’t have to put effort into getting Infernape to think she looked good, and only did it for herself, unlike some boys she could name. He countered by wondering loudly how high “a monkey’s” standards were, implying he was any better, so she wondered loudly why Sebastian would ever think anyone would pick him over a monkey.

It was around then that Margot ordered them both to shut up. But Sebastian couldn’t help one more snide remark about how Camille and Infernape would love the Hideaway, where they could both be as slutty as they pleased, and Margot had to physically hold Camille back from doing something they’d all regret.

That back and forth meant it took forever to get through Connecting Cave. Since they were distracted with their fight, they didn’t make as good progress as they should have. Still, they had camped just on the Route 6 side of the cave, and Cyllage City was just down the cliff from the exit, so they got to the city with plenty of time to start their respective missions.

Camille was thankful to part with them, even if it meant walking into her mother’s den. Arguing with Sebastian all day was just exhausting. _Probably not going to get any better once I have Infernape. If he comes with me._

She was alone in the city when she finally pulled out her phone and called her mother. She was already on the way to her mother’s house, and only called to let her know she was coming, but she didn’t really expect anyone to answer. But she did. And her mother’s voice was talking to her for the first time in two years. “Camille?” It was pitiful and desperate and dripped with every description Chloé had given her. Camille didn’t even need to see her to know that she had well and truly fallen from grace.

The hope in her mother’s voice was that Camille could drag her back into the spotlight again. Camille knew better than to think it was to mend their relationship. Still, that’s the angle she had to play if she wanted to get any information out of her. “Hey, Mom.” Camille said. The tense nervousness in her voice was easy – she didn’t have to act to get that – but the timid hope was all just making use of what her mother had taught her.

“Camille! It’s so lovely to hear from you! You never call.”

“I know, Mom. Actually, I’m in Cyllage City right now. I’m calling because I hoped I could come see you.”

“Of course, darling! Come over right away! I’ll take care of you.”

Camille openly grimaced as she listened to her mother rant about everything they needed to “catch up” on. But she got the address (not that Alya hadn’t already given it to her) and was soon hanging up to knock at the door.

“Camille!” Her mother flung the door open and swept Camille into her arms in a pungent hug. Her mother was still wearing too much perfume. “Let me look at you! Oh, we’ll need to do something about those clothes, but look at you! The picture of beauty!”

Camille grabbed the edge of her jacket protectively. Her mother was as prim and proper as ever. Like she was a paper cut-out rather than a real person. To Camille, she may as well have been. But Camille smiled and put on an award-winning performance of pretending she cared, all while keeping a careful eye on corners and doorways, hoping Infernape would hear her and take a peek at what was going on. _He might be in his pokéball, though. No telling how much Mom even lets him out._

A sharp tut from her mother startled her. It came randomly, in the middle of a sentence, and Camille followed her mother’s eyes to her studded belt, to which she had a single pokéball attached. “Ah.” Her mother said sharply. “You’re still a trainer.”

“I am.” Camille said calmly, with a small, fake laugh. “But I know you were right. It was stupid, what I did to Infernape. And I know better now. Skuntank is just my pokémon.” Her mother looked at her skeptically, so she added. “She’s a good ally.”

On hearing Camille’s only pokémon was female and therefore _of course_ not an option, her mother waved the whole thing off. “I knew you’d see right one day. Really, it’s about time.”

Camille was straight, so Skuntank really wasn’t an option anyway, so her mother wasn’t exactly wrong. But Camille still fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Come on, I made tea. Sit down! Sit down.” Camille was ushered into the living room and pushed into an ugly old couch more worn than her patience. Rather than fetch the tea, her mother sat down right next to her, turned to face her directly, and clapped her hands. “Tea, please!” She shrieked.

And then Infernape came in, carrying a tray with a steaming tea kettle and two delicate cups. Camille and he both locked eyes with each other, and Camille wished desperately that she could talk openly. It hurt her, deeply, to sit and say nothing and watch impassively as Infernape recovered from the initial shock and set the tray on the coffee table.

_She’s made him into a servant?_ It took every ounce of control she had to maintain her façade, but she managed. Only because she needed more from her mother than just Infernape. Margot was counting on her to at least try, so she couldn’t blow it yet. The only consolation about the situation was that he looked healthy.

But fury burned in her gut as she turned her gaze back to her mother, who had watched the whole exchange and, satisfied that her daughter was no longer an aberration who loved pokémon, smiled in that dreadful way people do when they’re full of themselves. All self-righteous and confident and so oblivious it hurt. Camille hated that smile most of all.

She couldn’t resist extending thanks to Infernape, though, for bringing the tea. And that wiped the smile off her mother’s face. Whether it was because of her history or because she was treating the help like a person, Camille wasn’t entirely sure. Either way, Camille was hyperaware that it was dangerous to show too much interest in Infernape just yet and restrained herself from saying any more.

Infernape looked at her oddly, though. Questioning, curious, frustrated. She knew she wasn’t acting at all like he would have expected on their reunion. It wasn’t how she imagined it either. _I’ll make it up to you later. I promise._

“Well?” Her mother spat. “You’re not needed.” She waved him away and he scurried off, casting one more inquisitive glance over his shoulder to Camille.

Camille carefully counted her breaths while listening to her mother. Luckily, it was easier to act while Infernape wasn’t there to witness her disgusting display. “So, Mom.” Camille said. “How is everyone else? The Bourgeois, the Agrestes, the Durains? I haven’t really kept up with everything, to be honest.”

“Oh, honey, surely you’ve heard about the awfulness around the Agrestes. Better you forget about them.”

Camille knew it was masochistic. Of course, she knew what happened with the Agrestes, but she was after information about their assistant, so keeping the conversation on that topic was her best option. “Huh? No, I’m afraid I’ve no clue what happened with the Agrestes. What awfulness are you talking about?”

She took a sip of her tea to disguise the twitch in her smile as her mother described what Gabriel did and how Adrien was clearly his father’s son because _obviously_ dating a half pokémon, not to mention a _boy_ (Good heavens!), is social suicide and she just wishes that he could see sense (“Like you finally did, dear.”) and stop making those terrible decisions but, alas, Gabriel must have just messed him up far too badly. “There’s no helping a boy like that.” Camille’s mother had said. Camille didn’t know Adrien personally, but still she almost crushed her teacup. “Just no helping him. It is a shame. The Agrestes were such a promising family.”

Camille considered her words carefully. “That certainly is terrible. Did their assistant not keep Adrien on track?”

“Oh, that awful woman, Nathalie? No. She took off at the first sign of trouble. As I heard it, she left even before Gabriel! But what do you expect? She isn’t like us. She’s just a commoner that Gabriel was kind enough to pluck off the streets.” _Funny. I heard she was an extremely qualified secretary, with an absurd work ethic._

“Yes,” Camille said. The agreement was bitter on her tongue. “Where did she run to, though? Back to the streets?”

“I hear she has an apartment right here in Cyllage City! An _apartment_!” She giggled. “I bet she wishes she had stayed with the Agrestes now.”

“Why did she run, though?” Camille asked. “It only makes sense to stay with your patrons to the end, right?”

“Exactly! But you know, dear, I heard rumors. That Nathalie was behind everything Gabriel did. That she orchestrated the whole thing and pinned it on him to ruin his reputation.” _Okay, high society is not this stupid, is it? I don’t remember it being that bad._ “And she ran because she knew about all the attacks.”

_But then, she doesn’t even ask how I don’t know about the Agrestes when I was living in Lumiose during the attacks. So, maybe it’s just her that’s this stupid._ “Interesting.” Camille said.

“Anyway, that’s enough about that dreadful business. We need to get you acting again! You’ll be a star in no time! You’re a Lebeau, after all! You haven’t fallen behind on practice, have you?”

_Not far enough that I can’t fool you, you old witch._ “Of course not. I’m a Lebeau, after all.”

“Perfect! Wait just a moment, I have some scripts in my office. We can read through them together!”

Camille’s mother stood and left the room and Camille sighed. “Finally.” Her smile dropped. “Thought she’d never leave.” Taking just a quick moment of pause to look to the kitchen door, she called, “Infernape?”

No response. “That’s fine.” Camille mumbled. “Gosh, I’m here five minutes and already she’s trying to live through me. What a sad woman.” She pulled a pen out of her pocket and grabbed one of the cloth napkins on the tea tray. “This’ll do.”

_“Infernape,_

_I haven’t forgotten, and she hasn’t gotten to me. I’m sorry for the ruse. If you want to leave with me, you’re welcome to come. I’d be happy to explain the act then._

_I miss you,_

_C.”_

She slipped the napkin under her tea plate and blew gently on the rest of her tea, trying to cool it down as much as possible.

When her mother got back with a bunch of terrible commercial scripts, Camille just had to play along until her mother noticed the obvious. Conveniently, it took so long that the tea really was cold by the time she asked. “Do you not like the tea, dear?”

“Oh, it’s lovely.” Camille said, making no move to pick up her cup. “But it has gotten quite cold.”

Her mother nodded sagely. If there was one thing they couldn’t have, it was cold tea. Well, one thing that Camille actually somewhat agreed with her mother on. “Of course.” Her mother clapped her hands again, summoning Infernape, and ordered him to take the tray and make some fresh tea.

“That’s not necessary.” Camille said with a smile. “I should be leaving soon.” To Infernape, she said. “Just taking the tray back will be fine, thank you.” She smiled at him and idly flipped through the script in her hands, flipping it over and over in a way that didn’t seem to anyone but her and, hopefully, him as anything other than keeping her hands busy. _Probably too subtle, but I can’t risk being obvious. Not with him with Mom watching us. I’ll just have to hope he sees it._

“Leaving?” Her mother seemed taken aback by the very idea. “But you just got here!”

Camille smiled pleasantly and gently waved Infernape off. She really didn’t want to come back, so she needed him to see her note soon. So he could make the decision before she left. She could wait a bit longer, of course, that’s why she said she’d be leaving. She knew her mother would insist she stay. But it gave her an excuse to leave shortly later. “I’m sorry, Mom, I’m meant to meet back up with my friends soon.”

“Your friends? You’re here with friends?”

She nodded, satisfied that Infernape was retreating behind the kitchen door. In case he was listening, though, she said loudly, “Yeah, we’re travelling around West Kalos. Taking the loop from Route 6 to 13.”

“How lovely.” Her mother said. Camille didn’t miss the bitter tone in her voice. “I expect you’ll be gone for another long while, then.”

“A couple months, maybe.” Camille said. “We’re taking our time. Then I’m heading back to Lumiose. I’ll settle down and find a real job, probably.”

That lit the fire in her mother’s eye like nothing else so far. “Of course.” She purred. “I can recommend you to the best agencies. Just remember to call your dear mother from time to time, okay?”

“I will, Mom.” _I’ll remember. Won’t do it, but I’ll remember._

Luckily, Camille was facing the kitchen door, so when Infernape poked his head out and waved her napkin, she saw it. And her mother was none the wiser. She couldn’t risk looking directly at him for too long, lest her mother wonder what was so interesting over her shoulder, but she saw Infernape nod enthusiastically and point to the napkin.

Camille smiled. _Perfect. Now that that’s settled._ “So, Mom. I did want to ask you something.”

“Of course, dear, anything you want to know.”

“I do feel terrible about what I did before I left. You’re absolutely right that I was irresponsible and twisted.” She averted her gaze, trying to sell the guilt. “So, if it’s alright, I want to apologize to Infernape, too. For what I did to him. Could I speak with him?”

Her mother hesitated. “Of course, dear.” Her voice was thicker than it was before. More wary. She clapped her hands to summon him, and he came up to them.

_She has no intention of leaving us alone. That’s fine._ “Infernape.” She said, smiling warmly at him. Finally, one she didn’t have to fake. “I’m sorry. Really, I am. I shouldn’t have done what I did.”

Her apology was sincere, but not for what she told her mother. _I shouldn’t have ever left you. Look at what she did to you. A servant! Arceus only knows how it got to this point._

Infernape chittered nervously, looking too unsure. _Where does Mom keep his pokéball? If we can get it, we can leave._ “I’m glad you’re looking so healthy.” Camille said. “Thank you for taking care of him, Mom. But…”

“But?” Her mother asked.

“Has he been getting out of the ball enough? He looks a bit antsy.”

“Of course, he has!” Her mother exclaimed. “He’s out all day!” _Of course. You want your servant waiting on you twenty-four seven, don’t you?_

“Is he? Huh. Maybe I’m mistaken.”

“You certainly are. We do not neglect the help in this house.”

_So fucking brazen._ Camille looked back to Infernape, making a show of looking him over. She cocked her hip and placed her hand on it, tapping her finger right next to Skuntank’s pokéball. She looked him in the eyes. If they could be as in sync as they were back then, it should be obvious to him. He knows what they need to leave, after all.

And he flicked his tail towards Camille’s mother. _Shit. Is it on her? There’s no way I can trick her into giving it to me, even just for a moment. She’s obviously way too cautious. We’ll just have to leave without it._

“Hmm.” Camille hummed. “I suppose it can’t be helped. I’m sure everything is fine.” She shook her head. “Anyway, my friends will be waiting for me. I should be going.” She gave Infernape one “last” look, trying to tell him to sneak out while she distracted her mother, but he stayed nearby while she turned back and opened her arms. “It was so nice to see you again, Mom.”

When her mother hugged her, Camille tried really hard not to laugh because it became immediately obvious why Infernape stuck around instead of sneaking off. While she had her mother in her arms, Infernape crept behind her mother and dug through her purse, which had been set at the side of the couch.

The hug went too long, especially for Camille, but she didn’t loosen her grip until she saw the pokéball in Infernape’s hands, and her mother seemed content enough to think it was just because it had been so long.

Her mother turned, and Infernape dropped the ball, rolled it down his tail, and flicked it towards Camille. She caught it just when her mother turned her back on her. “What are you still doing here?” Her mother asked venomously. Infernape ducked his head and backed away but didn’t leave. Camille slipped the pokéball into her jacket pocket.

“Mom.” She said. “It’s fine. I’m just leaving anyway. Show me out?”

Her mother preened herself and turned back to Camille. “Of course, dear. This way.”

To Camille’s chagrin, her mother grabbed her purse on the way. _That’s not good. She’s either still wary we’re going to pull something or she’s planning on coming with me further than the door. I’d prefer neither, honestly._

_Well, I have the ball. It shouldn’t be too much of an issue._

At the door, Infernape had disappeared, probably taking another route out. But when her mother followed her to the end of the driveway, she was beginning to get a little nervous. She chuckled. “I meant out of the house, Mom, not the property.”

“I know. Can you blame me for wanting to spend every moment I can with my daughter?”

At the edge of the driveway, Camille stopped and turned and spied Infernape looking out over a hedge. “Well,” Camille said. “Goodbye, Mom. I’ll call you later, alright?”

“Of course! Please do!” Infernape made “yapping” motions with his hands behind her back, mocking her. “And come back to visit before you leave town! I’m so glad you finally came to your senses and came back to me.”

Camille bit her lip. Infernape’s increasingly ridiculous miming was making it difficult to maintain her façade. _Stand down, buddy. Please._  “I definitely will!” She said. “I’ll see you then, alright?”

“Of course, dear. Take care of yourself. And represent the Lebeau name well!”

_You’ve no idea._ Camille smirked and turned her back, hopefully for the last time, on her mother. As she waited outside and out of sight, she did have a small twinge of doubt. Her mother had been unpleasant, but not to the point that family couldn’t forgive. What she did two years ago was unforgivable, but people do change. Camille would never allow her to mooch off any success of hers, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a relationship with her mother.

That line of thought lasted about ten minutes. Then, there was a very swift series of events which cast all doubt from her mind immediately.

First, Infernape caught up with her. She had never been so happy to see a friendly face. It wasn’t even just the separation, really. Just the tension with Sebastian and meeting her mother again left her in real need of a comforting shoulder. He almost tackled her when he hugged her, and she returned the hug just as enthusiastically. “I’m so happy to see you again.” She mumbled into his ear.

He chittered happy sounds and held her hand as they walked the street back to where she’d agreed to meet up with Margot. On the way, she filled him in on everything that was happening, and promised to tell him all about what happened in the past two years.

He made a deep, unpleasant noise in his throat when she told him about what was happening with Sebastian, but otherwise there was no hint on either of their parts as to their previous relationship or whether that would pick up where it left off or not. It wasn’t the time for that. Not yet.

And then she got a phone call, and it was her mother, and she thought about ignoring it. But it was her chance to gloat, and she was curious, so she answered. “You took him!” The shrill scream hit her ear before she even had the chance to say hello. “You took him, you awful child! I raise you! I take you in and this is how you repay me! I could have made you famous! Rich beyond your dreams! But you’re a snake! You’re a liar and a snake and you came into my home and played me for a fool!”

Camille chuckled. “Well, that last part’s certainly right. I did play you.”

“You come back here this instant! I am your mother and you will not treat me this way!”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You cretin! You’re a disgrace to the name Lebeau! An abomination! I wish you’d never been born!” Camille had to hold the phone a couple inches from her ear. She looked at Infernape and laughed.

“Hey, that’s funny. I wish I had a different mother!”

“Camille, you bring that monkey back here this instant!”

“Can’t. I’m meeting with my friends.”

“You vile, loathsome child! I hope your children are exactly like you!”

Despite her not knowing where she stood with Infernape on the dating front, or even really where she wanted to stand with him there, she couldn’t resist implying her mother’s worst fears. “Ouch, Mom. That’s mean. You know we can’t have kids.”

That was, apparently, not the correct response. To say her mother blew up would be an understatement. That day, Camille was called the worst things she could have imagined, and some things that she couldn’t. But despite that, she was happy. Because Infernape was with her, finally, and it was only confirmation of her decision to leave her mother forever. “You’re a desperate husk of a person.” Camille finally said into the phone. “If you weren’t so cruel, I might pity you.”

“Ungrateful rat! I gave you everything!” It might have stung if it was even remotely true.

“Goodbye, Mom. Don’t call me again. And don’t expect another visit.”

She hung up, shared a look with Infernape, and skipped down the road back to the rendezvous point, content just that she’d won.

But won didn’t necessarily mean finished. She still had a lot to do. Tracking Nathalie, investigating Devon, the ultimate weapon, the Mega Stones, and, of course, the Hideaway.

If Alya was right, if it was a place she could be with Infernape without fear, it was definitely very interesting. And she still needed to talk to him about it all. Margot gave her that chance, after she gave her report on what her mother had said about Nathalie.

Because of course she did, because it was Margot and she undoubtedly knew ahead of time that Camille would need to talk privately with Infernape.

They ended up holed up in a room at the Pokémon Center. The one Margot and Camille would be sharing that night while Sebastian stayed at his dad’s place. Sebastian’s dad had offered to house the girls, too, but Margot decided it would be better if Camille and Sebastian had a moment apart.

Camille couldn’t honestly say she disagreed.

“Well…” Camille said awkwardly, sitting awkwardly while Infernape sat across from her. With her phone in his hands, he could communicate through text, which meant they could skip the charades, which was convenient. Less convenient was that she didn’t know exactly what to say.

Eventually, he typed something and turned the phone for her to look. “Margot’s cool.”

Camille laughed. “Yeah. She is. I thought you’d like her. You’d like Sebastian, too, if he wasn’t still mad at me.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“No, but I do still feel a little bad.”

Infernape shook his head slowly, and then typed a message with a devious grin. “So… why’d you turn him down?”

“Oh, shut up.” Camille pushed him gently. “I don’t like him that way is why.”

“You sure it’s not because you still like someone else?”

Camille stuck her tongue out at him in response to his winking emoji. “Look, Infernape.” She said seriously once she’d finished giggling. “I’m not sure exactly what to do about us.”

He tilted his head and furrowed his brow. He didn’t type, but the question was obvious.

“It’s been two years. I do love you, but… I don’t know if it’s like that anymore. And anyway, it’s dangerous. Look at what happened when we got caught last time. If we get caught by someone else, someone who’s not Mom, they might… if the police found out, they’d take you away and we’d never see each other again.”

Infernape sighed and looked at the mattress and nodded. Camille knew he understood. Then he typed into the phone and turned it to her. “I still love you. Like that, if you decide it’s worth it.”

She smiled weakly. Those words and her resolve almost crumbled. But it was so dangerous. _Maybe… maybe once we find the Hideaway. Maybe it’ll be worth giving it another chance. But… not yet._ “Not yet.” She told him. “Alya told me the Hideaway is a place for us. Maybe… maybe when we get there we can give it another shot. No promises, but maybe.”

Infernape grinned and nodded.

“Can you just be my friend for now?” She asked. She hated asking, but she had very recent experience of that not being the case.

Infernape typed on the phone. “I can be just your friend forever if that’s what you want. But I will be your friend.”

She couldn’t resist giving him a hug. When she pulled away he cupped her cheek in his hand and pressed their brows together. He was warm, like she remembered. On the phone, she read, “One more kiss, for old time’s sake?”

When she looked back at his face he winked at her. She laughed, took his face in her hands, and kissed him gently on the nose.

His giddy grin told her that was more than enough. For now.


End file.
